Sealed powers, hidden hearts
by GemmaKat
Summary: Yumichika Ayasegawa is mortally wounded, and it's up to Sakura to heal him until help arrives. Character development, friendship, angst, romance. Yumi/OC, Ikkaku/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This follows on from my previous stories 'Descend, Heaven's Cloud of Doom!' and 'Red Kimono, Grey Heart'. As usual, it follows the anime storyline roughly with some changes. This is less of an action piece and more an excuse to explore the relationships between some of my favourite characters a little deeper. I hope you enjoy it._

Sakura Takahashi paced her father's study, agitation in her every step. The tall young woman was bored and, like most members of the 11th Division of the thirteen protection squads, when she was bored, she defaulted to angry.

"Hey, Kotsubaki!" Sakura called, pointing at the tall man who shared the 3rd seat in the 13th Division and who just happened to be walking past the room at that instant. "Want to play?" A feral smile lit her pretty face, and one hand rested on her Zanpakuto.

There was a weary sigh from behind her.

"Sakura, I realise you're bored but you really must stop picking fights with everyone. You know I don't like you sparring with my subordinates. They always come back bruised."

Sakura sighed and turned to face her father, Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division. White hair fell in his handsome face and an expression of weary fondness lit his eyes, which were shadowed with dark smudges beneath them as if he had not been well.

"I'm sorry, father. Are you feeling any better?"

He waved a long-fingered hand as if the question was not worth answering, and Sakura felt a small knot of worry settle in her stomach. She knew her father had never had the best health but she'd never before seen him suffering so badly. Although, it was almost a welcome surprise to realise how much she cared about the man. She had, after all, spent most of her life hating him, but in the past few months their relationship had improved considerably.

She went and sat beside him.

"I just hate the waiting. I don't see why I can't go as well."

Ukitake shook his head, pale hair falling over his shoulders.

"We've been through this before. As the fourth seat of squad eleven, you're needed here to supervise the squad whilst Madarame and Ayasegawa are in the human world."

Sakura frowned, her lower lip jutting out petulantly, pale violet eyes darkening with unhappiness.

"That's the official version, anyway. We both know no one wants me fighting where Aizen might notice my powers, and Yamamato doesn't trust me to control myself."

Ukitake sighed and looked at his daughter. She was beautiful, and reminded him each passing day of her mother, a spiritually gifted human who he had fallen in love with many years ago and lost due to the paranoia of those Shinigami who had once made all the decisions for the Soul Society and its occupants. Sakura, his only child, had long white hair, like his own, and wide violet eyes like her mother. Tall and strong, she'd grown up in the human world before a series of events had brought her to Soul Society. After being asked to join the Shinigami Academy, she'd spent a long time rebelling against her new life, but something had changed for her, and now she was fully dedicated to her life as a Shinigami. She'd even moved from the 7th seat to the 4th within a year, and in the 11th Division that was no easy feat. Of course, Sakura was quick to point out that the only reason she had attained the 4th seat specifically was due to Yumichika Ayasegawa's constant refusal to take it, settling for the 'more beautiful' 5th seat.

She was definitely a part of this world now, Ukitake mused, but that didn't mean she didn't rail against rules and regulations. It was part of who she was, and being in the 11th Division had only encouraged this side of her. You had to be sharp, eager, and vicious to survive in such a division, and seeing rules as entirely flexible, if not totally breakable, was just part of daily life for them.

Ukitake sighed.

"I did hear that Ikkaku Madarame is in need of a few molars since his battle with the Arrancar. Perhaps I could arrange for you to take them to him?"

Sakura's face lit up and Ukitake held up a finger, face stern.

"But you must promise not to engage in any fights whilst you are there, even against hollows, and the vast majority of your powers will be sealed. You're to drop off the teeth, and leave. Understand?"

Sakura beamed and grabbed her father in a fierce hug.

"Thank you!"

The older man laughed.

"I have to get permission first."

"Of course!"

Sakura stood, still smiling hugely. "And, maybe, I could say hello to old friends whilst I'm there?"

He shook his head, though he was smiling.

"As long as you're not fighting and drawing attention to yourself, I don't care what you do."

Sakura grinned, leant down to kiss her father's cheek, and fare skipped from the room.

"Let me know when you get the go ahead!" She called as she departed.

Sakura walked into the crisp afternoon air and ran a hand through her hair idly. Although she'd been proclaiming for months that her main frustration was due to being unable to fight the Arrancar (a group of hollows who had taken off their masks and gained Shinigami powers thanks to the help of the traitorous former Captain Aizen) she knew that what really bothered her was the absence of Yumichika and Ikakku.

Ikkaku was her senpai, her mentor, and the one who had made her realise that there was a place for her in Seireitei, if only she allowed herself to see it. He had been helping her embrace and utilise her often uncontrollable power, instead of railing against it out of fear that, if she didn't suppress it, people would die. Her hand went unconsciously to the livid scar at the base of her throat, a testament to a time when her power had raged out of control and almost destroyed all of Soul Society.

Through their training, something else had developed and Sakura was, unofficially, Ikkaku's lover. It wasn't so much that it was a secret, more that neither of them had an accurate name for it, and certainly didn't want to call it to the attention of other members of the squad lest the wrong idea occur. Sakura was, after all, the only woman in the 11th Division. Well, she mused, technically she was the second but it's hard to think of the tiny, childlike and extremely eccentric vice-captain, Yachiru Kusajishi, as a 'woman'.

Through her relationship with Ikkaku, she'd come to befriend Yumichika, a narcissistic, attractive young man with a penchant for ornate facial decoration, who happened to be Ikkaku's closest, and oldest, friend. He was the total opposite to Ikkaku, who was bald, demonically fierce, famously bad tempered, and bulging with muscles. 'Grace' or 'class' were certainly of no concern to such a man. Whereas Yumichiki was elegance personified, with his short, perfectly maintained bob of blue-black hair, attractive additions to the standard Shinigami uniform, lean body, and ornate coloured feathers that he wore on his right eye and eyebrow. He spoke nicely, properly, and would not concern himself with anything he deemed 'ugly' since beauty was all he cared about. The two men were as different as fire and ice, and Sakura suspected this was why they got along so well.

And what was she to the group? She supposed that she shared a little of both of their personalities. She loved to fight and had grown increasingly fierce since her induction in the 11th Division. She was often fearless, aggressive, even rude, but she had an elegance that couldn't be denied, and a respect for life and others that she simply couldn't shake. Whereas Yumichika and Ikkaku tended to be withdrawn, Sakura was vibrantly outgoing, and well known among her friends for her physicality. She thought nothing of grabbing her superior officers for a fierce hug when they pleased her, and it was difficult to reprimand such enthusiasm.

The three Shinigami had been nigh inseparable since Sakura had officially joined the 11th Division, and when they had received their orders to go to the human world as part of a squad to gather information on the Arrancar, she had been insanely jealous and, if she were totally honest, worried. She knew better than anyone that her friends were strong but not being there to witness their fights, not knowing how they were progressing, was almost unbearable.

Of course, since she'd been used, almost successfully, by the powerful Bount, old man Yamamato, Commander in Chief of the thirteen protection squads, would not risk Sakura coming to the attention of the power hungry, and incredibly dangerous, former Captain Aizen, the man who had shaken Seireitei to its very core.

But now, she thought as she brightened, she had a chance to check up on her friends and, whilst she was in the human world, she would look in on Urahara and see how her old sensei was doing. It wouldn't hurt to speak with the others, either, and she looked forward to seeing Ichigo and his friends once more.

A lot had changed since she'd last seen them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stepped from the gate and into the human world, her feet landing softly on the hard pavement of Karakura Town. Clothed in black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a red leather jacket, she carried a large rucksack over one shoulder. Her eyes fell on the figure of a young man leaning against the road railings, appearing to be no more than ten or eleven, with a shock of spiky white hair and striking aquamarine eyes.

Sakura approached him and bowed formally.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

He nodded at her. They'd met before due to Sakura's friendship with his vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, an exuberant woman who was often a foil for the young Captain's serious and stern nature.

"You didn't have to meet me, sir. I know my way around Karakura Town very well."

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division, fixed those icy eyes on her face.

"I've been instructed to keep an eye on you, Takahashi."

Sakura smiled wryly. "By my father or old man Yamamato?"

"Both." He turned and started walking down the quiet street. Sakura followed, matching his fast stride easily with her long legs.

She looked down at the short Shinigami.

"Where are you staying?"

"With Orihime Inoue."

Sakura cocked a pale eyebrow.

"All of you? Even Yumichika and Ikkaku?"

"No. They've been staying with one of Kurosaki's friends; Keigo."

Sakura blinked, recognising the name. He had been the teenager they'd rescued during a Bount attack. She glanced at the sky and smiled to hear he had survived.

The two quickly reached their destination, and Matsumato was already leaning out of the front door as they approached the small apartment.

"Sakura!" The tall, strawberry-blonde vice-captain called, huge breasts bouncing beneath an obscenely tight t-shirt that rose up to flash a swath of pale stomach.

The two women embraced.

"How are you enjoying the human world, Rangiku?"

The older woman's beautiful face lit up.

"Oh, it's wonderful! The clothes here are so adorable and everything is so cheap! We must go shopping together before you return!"

Sakura laughed and waved a hand.

"I think I'll pass. I don't need any more human clothes."

She cast a critical eye over her friend who was wearing a long, flowing skirt and bolero over the tight t-shirt.

"You certainly seem to have an uncanny knack for the fashions here, anyway. Where's Orihime?"

"I'm here, Sakura." The young, orange-haired teenager called from her place behind Matsumoto. She held her hands before her shyly, looking youthful and beautiful in a simple skirt and t-shirt.

"Orihime, it's such a pleasure to see you again!" Sakura embraced the smaller woman with a warmth that surprised her. "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine. Thank you." The teenager blushed a little, her eyes clouded as if she were hiding something. Sakura decided not to push the subject but made a note to stop by sometime when Orihime would be alone.

Sakura quickly forgot about Orihime's sad eyes, however, when Ikakku and Yumichika entered the room. The tall woman stared at them for a moment and then burst out laughing. Ikkaku scowled angrily.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She managed to choke out, one wavering finger pointing at the pink, crazily patterned top that seemed a size too small for the muscular Ikkaku.

"And, Yumichika, you're wearing faded jeans? Really? Who dressed you guys?"

Yumichika sniffed, looking regal and unimpressed.

"The crazy woman who has allowed us to stay in her domicile."

"Crazy woman?" Sakura frowned. "Keigo's mother?"

"His sister." Ikkaku said, rubbing at his bald head and looking irritated. "It would be rude to argue with her when she's taken us in."

"Hmm." Sakura hid her smile with one long-fingered hand, her eyes on Ikkaku's face.

"Well, you guys can't stay there. If anyone had bothered to ask me, I could have given you these ages ago."

She threw a small set of keys towards Ikkaku, who snatched them from the air with an easy grace. He raised one eyebrow at her.

"I have a place on the other side of town. Urahara has been maintaining it for me." Yumichika glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. He knew that she'd kept the apartment in the human world in case she'd felt the need to leave Soul Society in a hurry. He refrained from saying such out loud, however.

Sakura bowed once more before Captain Hitsugaya.

"I'll get these two out of your hair, Captain."

He nodded at her.

"You've got two days, Takahashi, and then you will be expected to return to your duties."

Her smile faltered slightly.

"Yes, sir."

The three 11th Division Shinigami left, walking out into the quiet street. Sakura snaked an arm through each of her friends'. They scowled at her and she beamed.

"How have you two been? It's been dull as hell back at Seireitei."

"It hasn't exactly been enthralling here." Yumichika sniffed. "What with Ikkaku claiming all the fights for himself."

"What are the Arrancar like?" Excitement laced Sakura's voice. If she couldn't fight them herself, she could at least live vicariously through her closest friends.

"Nothing special." Ikkaku spoke in a bored voice.

"Oh, then why exactly do you need new molars?" Her voice was gently mocking.

"You have them?"

"Sure. I'll give them to you once we get there. Not long now."

She glanced at Yumichika, whose handsome face seemed cold and reserved in the afternoon light. She threw her arms around him, squeezing him with all her might in a huge bear hug, whilst one hand ruffled his perfectly groomed hair.

"Cheer up, darling! I'm here now."

He pushed her off and snapped at her.

"How many times have I told you not to touch my hair?!"

The two started their usual bickering as they walked onwards. Ikkaku watched with a small smile on his usually fierce face.

Finally, the group came to a small, shabby street filled with rundown and abandoned apartments. Sakura climbed a short flight of stairs and unlocked the door leading into a surprisingly spacious apartment. It was barely furnished, making it seem lonely and forlorn. She threw her rucksack onto a nearby sofa covered with a large white sheet and went to the electrical box located at the back of the far closet.

"Let's see if you kept your word, Urahara." She muttered beneath her breath before throwing the main switch. Lights flooded the apartment, and she smiled.

She'd just returned to the main room when strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss that took her breath away. Her arms snaked around Ikkaku's neck, one hand stroking his smooth head as she pressed close, deepening the kiss as months of pent up emotions finally found a release.

A small, dainty cough made them pull apart.

"Don't mind me, by all means." Yumichika said snootily, making Sakura laugh.

"I like your gigais." She said, referring to the artificial bodies Shinigamis donned in order to have a physical presence in the human world, one hand running up Ikkaku's strong chest.

"Yours isn't so bad, either." He muttered, breath hot against her face.

"Oh, this isn't a gigai."

"What?" Both men looked at her in surprise.

Sakura did a little twirl.

"This is the real thing. One of the many quirks of my unusual birth is that I have a physical presence both here and in Soul Society." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, the real thing is damn good."

Ikkaku snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Yumichika sighed.

"I think I shall go out for a while. I noticed one of those convenience stores on the way here, and will purchase those strange boxed meals. And some of this juice Ikkaku likes so much."

Sakura smiled and winked at her elegant friend.

"You're a doll, Yumi."

"Don't call me that," he sighed.

Ikkaku kissed her again and Sakura laughed, feeling happier than she had in months.

Her violet eyes lit up suddenly.

"Hey, I just had a thought. . . Why don't you pop out of that gigai and we'll ask the mod soul to join us?"

It was worth it to see the look of shock on Ikkaku's face, a man who was not easy to surprise. Yumichika's face creased into an expression of disgust.

"You are twisted, Takahashi." And with that he walked out, the door closing behind him as Sakura howled with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, Sakura was sprawled across her old bed, Ikkaku's hand on her bare back.

"What is this?" He asked, fingers tracing over the lines of a large symbol that appeared to be tattooed over her entire back.

"It's a seal. My powers are a little different to the average Shinigami's, so they had to put a physical seal on me. Once I go back to Soul Society, it'll disappear."

She shrugged, indicating that she didn't consider it a big deal.

Ikkaku kissed along one of the spiralling lines, making her grin.

"It's kind of sexy."

She laughed, getting up from the bed as she heard the front door open.

"That'll be Yumichika. I'm going to make dinner. It's the least I can do considering he's given us this time alone."

Ikkaku, sitting naked on the bed with his back against the wall, flashed her a lascivious, decidedly smug grin.

"Thank him for me."

"Whatever, ass." She laughed, pulled on some clothes, and stepped out into the main room.

"Hey, Yumi. What's up?"

The elegant Shinigami looked up from the bags of food he'd carried in, noticing that Sakura was wearing nothing but Ikkaku's Shinigami uniform, and sighed.

"You're so obvious."

Sakura looked down and blinked, before waving a hand.

"Only you know about us. It's nice not to have to worry about who's around for once." She paused. "I don't even think Renji knows."

"And why would he?" Ikkaku exited the bedroom, tying the waist of some loose trousers, his chest bare.

Sakura blushed very slightly and shrugged as nonchalantly as she could.

"He's just, you know, a good friend."

Ikkaku shrugged, but Yumichika gave Sakura such a long, assessing look that she felt her cheeks burn and irritation blossom in her chest.

"What?" She snapped, taking the shopping from him and walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Yumichika held up his pale hands in a placid gesture as Sakura stormed off. Ikkaku shook his head.

After a simple dinner of instant noodles and some miso soup, Sakura put on her jeans and leather jacket once more.

"I'm going to see Urahara. I've left a spare key on the kitchen table. You'll need it if I'm back late."

"We'll be out patrolling most of the night."

Sakura sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly.

"I wish I could come with you."

Ikkaku laughed from where he sat cross-legged on the floor, before the small television.

"You're that eager to fight the Arrancar?"

Sakura pulled a face at him. "What do you think?"

He grinned. She leant down and kissed the top of his smooth head before turning to Yumichika and trying to kiss his cheek. He waved her away.

"Honestly, Sakura, you're far too familiar."

She laughed and mussed up his hair before dodging his lunge and walking out the door. She could hear his irritated muttering, and Ikkaku's laughter, as she closed it firmly behind her and headed out into the night.

The walk to Urahara's was a long one but Sakura enjoyed the quiet streets and cool night air. It had been a long time since she'd last been in Karakura Town and, although her memories from her time here were mixed, part of her had really missed the place. Mainly, though, she missed what had been familiar for her; the Urahara Shop and all its strange occupants, the steady schedule of training, house-keeping, and cooking she'd adopted whilst staying there; her late night talks with Renji, the optimism and courage she'd found in the faces of the spiritually gifted high schoolers, all brought together by Ichigo Kurosaki and his remarkable powers. She thought of all of them fondly, and hoped she'd have a chance to visit them all by the time she had to return to Soul Society.

By the time she reached the Urahara Shop, a gibbous moon was just poking out its face from the cloud drenched sky, casting a low light over the street and making Sakura's pale hair seem to glow. She didn't even need to knock on the door; Urahara must have sensed her spiritual pressure, and was standing on the front step waiting for her, an expectant look on his face. She had to ask anyway.

"You knew I was coming?"

The tall man on the step, clothed in a familiar green and white kimono with a matching striped hat casting deep shadows over his face, tapped a fan against his free hand. There was a trace of a smile in his voice.

"Even with that seal in place, I can feel you coming, Sakura."

She laughed, stepping closer. "You are an amazing one, sensei."

He tilted his hat back so that the light from the shop lit his handsome face, pale blonde hair falling forwards into his eyes, giving him a boyish charm.

"You look different, Sakura. Seireitei seems to agree with you."

She pulled a face at him. "Sometimes. All the rules and regulations can be a little hard to stomach."

He smiled, eyes on her face.

"Abarai tells me that you're a member of the 11th Division now."

"Fourth seat." She grinned.

"I'd expect no less."

He touched her arm and she raised onto tiptoes to kiss his cheek, her lips warm against his cool skin.

"Is Renji still crashing here?"

"Indeed. Come in, come in."

He waved her through, and Sakura stepped into the familiar store, going through to the back where the main building with its cosy rooms awaited. She found Tessai serving tea and waved at him.

"Hello, Tessai!" Sakura beamed at the large, muscular man who stood at her approach. "The shop is looking great."

He grabbed her hands and bowed low, emotion drenching his usually severe face.

"You are always so kind, Sakura Takahashi!"

Used to the older man and his strange ways by now, Sakura patted him on the shoulder and gestured for him to return to his seat, dropping down beside him and pouring tea for them both. Footsteps sounded in the corridor, and Renji Abarai, vice captain of the 6th Division and one of Sakura's closest friends, entered with Kisuke Urahara on his heels.

"Hey, Sakura!" He called with a wave, seating himself opposite her tiredly, a white bandana holding back his long, crimson hair.

Sakura blinked, staring at the man's t-shirt.

"Seriously, what is with you guys? You're all dressed in the weirdest outfits!"

Renji scowled down at his clothes, which looked distinctly like they'd been made in the 1970s.

"Just what's wrong with them? They're human clothes, aren't they?"

"Well, yes." Sakura thought about explaining and decided it was pointless. She turned her attention to Urahara, pouring him some tea.

"So, what's the deal here? What have I missed?"

Urahara's smile was just visible beneath the shadow cast by his wide-brimmed hat.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're referring to business, and not how I, your much belaboured sensei, have been?"

Sakura couldn't help but grin.

"Don't act all offended. I can tell just from looking at you that you've been doing just fine in my absence. The Arrancar are of much more interest to me, right now."

"How you wound me." Urahara sniffed.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know why they're here, though, don't you? It's something to do with Aizen's plans?"

"We've been training." Renji spoke, his voice rough, a heavy note of tiredness resonating in his words.

"Everyone wants to be stronger. I've been helping Chad. Rukia is," he paused, looked at Urahara and then back to Sakura, letting her know with his eyes that he had more to say to her later. "Rukia is keeping an eye on Orihime."

"And Ichigo?" Sakura's eyes searched her friend's handsome face, the familiar tattoos across his pale skin looking especially dark in the low light of the comfortable room.

Urahara cleared his throat politely and Sakura turned to him, frowning. The older man met her gaze.

"He is undergoing training with the Vizard."

Sakura's frown deepened, and she lowered her teacup to the table with an audible clatter.

"Why is that name so familiar?"

Urahara smiled, though there wasn't much mirth to it.

"I thought you might have heard of them. They are Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers through illegal practices."

"Basically the opposite of the Arrancar, then?"

Urahara nodded.

Sakura shook her head. "But Ichigo, he. . ." She stopped, remembering the times she had seen a strange change overcome the young, orange-headed teen. She could still recall the exact, bizarre, almost haunting feel of his spirit-energy as it suddenly surged erratically as his life appeared to ebb. She'd always sensed something unusual, something dark and awesomely powerful about him, and this would certainly explain everything.

Urahara had been watching her face carefully, nodding now that he saw she had come to the correct conclusion.

"None of us have seen him for sometime but I am confident that his training progresses well. Ichigo is stronger than we might believe."

"Yes," Sakura said, looking down into her tea and feeling a sudden wave of melancholy hit her. It struck her once again just how young Ichigo and his friends were, and how brave. She wished she could lighten their burden but knew all too well that some battles had to be fought alone.

Renji rested a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up into her friend's face, forcing a smile.

"I know I shouldn't be so glum. See what happens when I'm kept locked up at Sereitei?" She pulled a face. Renji squeezed her shoulder, a look of understanding in his dark eyes.

Urahara clapped his hands together suddenly, and smiled.

"Enough of business! Sakura, you must tell me how you came to join the 11th Division. I wish to hear all about it."

Sakura laughed, eyes flashing as she looked at her sensei.

"Fine, fine. But afterwards, I demand to know more about this whole Arrancar situation. I won't be brushed off so easily." She wagged a finger beneath his nose. He smiled.

"Agreed."

Sakura poured them all more tea, and began to talk, the atmosphere lightening as the three relaxed into familiar banter and camaraderie.


	4. Chapter 4

The night had fallen into its usual, sleepy silence by the time Sakura left the Urahara Shop. The citizens of Karakura Town slept peacefully in their beds and the street was filled only with the quiet hum of insects and the soft footfalls of Sakura's low-heeled boots as she walked along. She looked up into the star speckled sky and felt peaceful, noticing how her body felt loose and light. She hadn't fully appreciated how tense she had grown back at Sereitei, waiting everyday to hear of her friends and what was happening out in the human world. She knew that she had only been allowed back here because the Arrancar had disappeared as silently as they'd first arrived. Of course, they all knew they would return but the lull had been long enough that those in power had felt safe in sending an unreliable rebel like Sakura to the world.

Shaking her head, thinking about those back at the Soul Society who still glanced at her with distrust, she was totally unprepared for the blast of spiritual pressure that assaulted her. Her head snapped up, eyes looking out towards the horizon. Hitsugaya's group were under attack. She could _feel _it. Without thinking, she took off towards the familiar sensation of another Shinigami's spiritual pressure.

Her feet pounded against the pavement, braided white hair flying out behind her in a long line as she rushed onwards, thinking of her friends. As she ran, she held her hands by her hips and concentrated her own spirit energy. The air beneath her palms seemed to shimmer and hum, and then two long swords hung from her hips; her trusty duel Zanpakuto. She sent a small mental thank you to those at Sereitei who had left her enough energy to call her weapons to her.

Skidding around a corner, into a nearby alley, Sakura was closing in on her destination when a tremendous spiritual pressure, greater than the one before, blasted into her. It was like nothing she had felt before; stealing the breath from her lungs and making her stumble. For a moment that lasted far too long, she felt as if her life-force and energy had been totally sucked from her. Sagging to her knees, she gasped for breath, black spots dancing before her eyes and then, as soon as it had arrived, the pressure lifted, and she fell forward, hands on the cool ground, coughing the oxygen back into her lungs.

Her eyes flashed as a familiar sensation shivered down her spine. She knew with total certainty that the energy she had just felt came from Yumichika. Stumbling in her haste, her limbs still weak, she propelled herself forwards, heart pounding as icy fear embraced her heart.

As she darted out into a small, dark street surrounded by run-down buildings, her eyes scanned the road desperately, falling upon a still figure sprawled in the flicking light of a nearby streetlamp. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment, breath catching in her throat, and then she was on her knees, pale hands reaching for Yumichika. His eyes were closed, lashes dark and sooty against his unnaturally pale skin. There was a deep, livid wound that crossed from his right eye, across his nose, and onto his left cheek. Blood seeped from it, sliding down his prominent cheekbones in long, thick lines. Hands shaking, Sakura explored the rest of his body, wincing as she discovered a large wound on his right side.

Yanking off her jacket, Sakura turned it inside out and pressed it against the gaping wound, trying to stem the blood flow. Yumichika stirred, moaning softly, one hand fumbling against the road as if searching for something. Sakura looked in the direction of his movement and noticed something that made her blood run cold. Lying in pieces against the dark road was Yumichika's shattered Zanpakuto, Fuji Kujaku. Her eyes lifted, searching the darkness desperately, fear and anger raging inside of her. Yumichika was strong, so much stronger than her. Secretly, she'd always suspected that he could attain Captain rank if he so desired, and the thought of what could have destroyed his Zanpakuto so completely made her afraid.

She shook herself, one hand still pressing her jacket to Yumichika's wounded side. She had to focus on getting them out of here alive. She could be afraid later; now she had to act. Carefully, trying not to disturb her wounded friend, she slipped his ear-piece communicator from off his head and slid it onto her own. Tapping a few buttons on its side, she cleared her throat.

"This is Sakura Takahashi. I am west of the Urahara Shop, on 5th street. Yumichika Ayasegawa is badly wounded. I need urgent assistance."

The device crackled, and then the cool voice of Captain Hitsugaya, slightly out of breath as if he'd been fighting, filled her head.

"Understood. I am sending Madarame to your position."

Sakura's eyes closed in relief, though tension still thrummed through her body.

"Tell him to be quick, captain. The situation is not looking good. I cannot stop the bleeding."

"Hold on, Sakura." Hitsugaya's voice was firm and Sakura latched onto that, allowing the voice of command to comfort her. "He'll be there."

"Thank you, sir." Sakura ended the call, lowering her hand back to Yumichika's wound.

He stirred once more, his good eye fluttering open and fixing on her face.

"Sakura?" His voice was barely a whisper and sounded painfully hoarse.

"Hey, Yumi." Sakura somehow kept her voice light and even. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'm going to get you all patched up. We wouldn't want anything to ruin that famous beauty of yours, right?"

He gazed at her but his eye was glassy and he looked dazed. Sakura didn't think he understood a word she was saying, and worried that he was suffering from a concussion as well as the blood loss. His lips moved, and she realised that he was still speaking, though the sound barely registered. She leant over him, hands still pressing tight against him as she worked to slow his bleeding.

"It didn't work. I couldn't. . . had no effect. Never happened before. . ." He trailed off, eye closing once more, and Sakura stared down at him, her face pale and drawn.

Even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she shook her head and whispered, "Yumi, I don't understand."

Her head snapped up suddenly as a strange sensation rushed up her spine, making the hair on the back of neck stand to attention. Quickly, she bound her wadded jacket to Yumichika with a strip of his own robe and then stood, eyes scanning the darkness. The silence was filled with the silken sound of metal against metal as she drew her swords. The air to her right blurred, and she moved her swords just in time. They clashed against her opponent, whose face was suddenly inches from her own.

Blinking, Sakura stared into the man's face. One half was covered in a Hollow's mask, and the part that was visible was handsome in a thin, aristocratic way, with a shock of rich blue hair slicked back, and a fastidious little mustache. He wore a sleek white kimono with a black obi, and a high-cut matching white jacket that showed off the gaping round hole in his stomach. He was clearly an Arrancar.

"Back to finish the job?" Sakura hissed, trying to tame the rush of fear that raced through her as two things rose to the front of her mind: one being that her powers were sealed, and the second being that this man had stopped her razor-sharp swords with his bare hands.

The Arrancar raised one pitch black eyebrow.

"My dear," his voice was rich and polite, "we have not encountered each other before, and I do not know this wounded creature lying on the ground." He stepped back suddenly, though Sakura kept her swords up in readiness.

The tall Arrancar swept an arm across his body and inclined his head and shoulders in a neat bow. "I am Patros, one of the strongest Arrancar." He looked up into her face, his sunken, dark eyes fixed on her own. "And you shall bow to me, mortal."

Sakura threw back her head and laughed as much with bravado as genuine amused shock at this strange, fastidious, arrogant creature. Arrancar or not, she had the distinct impression that his arrogance far succeeded his power. Though, she realised with sudden sobriety, with her own powers sealed there was little chance she could defeat him before Ikkaku arrived. Not wishing to let her guard down, she smirked at Patros with an arrogant shake of her head.

"You assume I am human. That would be your first mistake."

He rose, eyebrows high, his expression sceptical. "You are trying to convince me that you are a Shinigami?"

Sakura realised he had a point. Her spirit energy was almost entirely sealed away and, apart from her Zanpakuto, she certainly didn't look the part, unless the standard Shinigami uniform had been changed to tight black jeans and clingy white t-shirts stained with blood. She rallied, however, hoping to distract him long enough for Ikkaku to reach them.

"Surely you know we are patrolling the area."

He shrugged at this, looking unimpressed.

"You are of little concern to me. I have no interest in Shinigami or their petty rules. I have my own plans."

"Ahh," Sakura flashed a feral smile, "so you're a deserter, huh? Unhappy with Aizen's rule?"

Patros' eyes narrowed.

"The Arrancar will not be ruled by a lowly Shinigami."

"It seems to me that they already are. Bit of a blow to the ego, huh?"

He lashed out then but Sakura was ready for it, leaping out of the way and far from the prone form of Yumichika, hoping to make Patros forget about him entirely.

"You are quick, I will give you that, woman. But you are no match for me, and you know it."

Sakura shrugged before easing into a fighting stance.

"I guess we'll find out."

The air blurred once more and this time Sakura had no time to move out of the way. At some point Patros must have drawn his sword because she felt the blade cut into her left arm, and staggered back from the blow and resulting pain. Blood dripped down her bare arm and onto the dark road. When she looked at Patros, his sword was sheathed once more and there was an expression of smug satisfaction on his aristocratic face.

"My, my, they simply don't make Shinigami like they used to."

"Fuck you," Sakura hissed. Not the most eloquent response but the pain and fear had turned to anger, and the fierce pounding of her heart made her stand tall. She could feel her power struggling against its seal, and wondered if what she had left would be enough.

Readying herself, she lunged at the blue-haired Arrancar in a flurry of sword thrusts. She might not have her full powers but she was still an expert swordswoman and faster than any human. As he parried her every blow, she knew in her heart that he was merely toying with her, but their fight took them further and further from the wounded Yumichika, who she hoped could hold on long enough.

Patros lashed at her once more with that unbelievably fast sword strike, and blood sprayed out into the cool night air. This time he'd caught her along her right side and she knew instantly that it was bad. Her left arm, weakened by its wound, was going numb and it was taking all her concentration to grip onto her sword. Blood made her palm slick and her breathing came in heavy pants.

The next time Patros moved, she had no chance, and was unsurprised to feel his blade at her throat. He forced her to her knees, gazing down at her with an expression of total disgust.

"You should thank me for ending your misery, and giving you a recourse for your shame."

Sakura stared up at him, unusual violet eyes alive with hate and rage. She remained silent in her defiance, and he laughed arrogantly, mocking her. The blade was just beginning to draw blood when a blur knocked Patros aside. Sakura sagged forward with relief at the sight of Renji Abarai fending the arrogant Arrancar off. As they fought, Sakura noticed a small black symbol on Renji's chest and knew that his full powers had been released. They were saved.

Pulling herself up with great effort, one hand on her wounded side, she staggered over to Yumichika as the fight raged behind her. Just as she was trying to work out how she could lift Yumi without hurting him, the air blurred and then Ikkaku was by her side. He reached out an arm to steady her, dark eyes on her face.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. Yumichika is in really bad shape. We need to get him out of here. Now."

Ikkaku looked down at his friend with an expression that Sakura could not read. She shivered. The tall, bald man turned to look at the fight, his eyes following the movements of the fighters intently. Sakura knew he longed to join in and expected him to leap in instantly. She was sure he would have if Renji hadn't unleashed his bankai. In seconds, the fight was over, and all that remained of Patros was an echoing cry that died out into silence.

Sakura fell to her knees, dizzy with blood loss. Sweat dripped into her eyes, blurring her vision. She turned her head towards the two men she trusted with her life.

"Get Yumi out of here." She fell forwards into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sakura regained consciousness, she was in her bed back at the apartment. She sat up suddenly, wincing at the agony in her side but forcing herself to ignore it as she rushed from the room.

She steadied herself against the doorframe as a wave of dizziness threatened to send her back into oblivion, but she fought against it, her eyes slowly focusing on the crowded room. Captain Hitsugaya and his vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto were seated on the ratty old sofa, with Renji kneeling on the floor near by and Ikkaku in the corner, looking angry.

Every head turned to look at her as she stumbled through the doorway. Renji stood, coming to her side and slipping an arm around her. She didn't wave him off, grateful for the support.

"Where's Yumichika?"

"In the other room." Ikkaku's voice was cold, and Sakura knew he was barely containing his anger.

"Why hasn't he been sent back to Soul Society for treatment? Or is squad 4 on the way?"

Captain Hitsugaya shook his head, pale blue eyes clouded and troubled.

"There has been unusual activity at the gate, and so it has been shut down for the time being. No one may go to or from the human world until we receive word."

Sakura gaped at the small Shinigami.

"Did you explain the situation?"

"I did."

"Then what the hell are they thinking?"

"Takahashi!" Hitsugaya stood, his eyes icy cold. "They are protecting the interests of Soul Society and the human world. There are procedures that need to be followed."

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what he could do with his procedures but Renji squeezed her good arm in warning and she took a deep breath, reigning in her anger and searching for control.

"If they remove my seal, I can heal him. I've done it before." She glanced at Renji, and he nodded.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Ikkaku suggested that earlier but the request has been refused."

"I see."

The room fell silent. Sakura met Ikkaku's eyes and knew they were both feeling the same thing; white hot, impotent rage. With no one to fight and nothing to do, they felt helpless, and nothing made them more angry.

Sakura straightened, shaking Renji off gently.

"What's the plan, then?"

Hitsugaya rubbed at his spiky white hair, looking irritated, though she knew he was just as frustrated as she was; she could see it in the way he moved.

"Matsumoto, Madarame, Abarai and I will patrol the area in case other Arrancar are on their way. You will stay here with Ayasegawa."

"I'll need supplies. I'll go to the Urahara Shop."

"Then Renji will escort you." Hitsugaya's voice brooked no argument, and Sakura was suddenly too tired even to try. The pain in her side and arm was only growing worse.

"Fine. Renji?" She started walking towards the door. Glancing briefly at the captain, Renji followed her, his handsome face creased with an angry frown. Ikkaku caught Sakura's eyes as she walked passed him, but she looked away, too filled with roiling emotions to speak.

Urahara was happy to lend her the needed supplies, including a few of his own concoctions that she knew would work better than anything he sold in his store. Sakura intended to leave once they'd got what they needed but Urahara insisted that he tend to her wounds before she left. She tried to argue but he looked at her in such a way that she gave up, throwing her hands up in exasperation, and wincing as that re-opened the wound on her side. Urahara gave her the knowing, amused look of parents and superiors everywhere and Sakura had the sudden, childish desire to stick her tongue out at him. It must be the blood loss.

As they sat in a quiet back room, Urahara carefully re-bandaging her side, Sakura tried to calm the mess of pain, humiliation, and rage that burned inside her. Urahara broke the stiff silence.

"No matter what they might teach you in the 11th Division, not all situations can be overcome with fighting."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sakura snapped.

Urahara grasped her chin, surprising her and making her gaze into his eyes. Every time she really saw her sensei's face, she was surprised at his appearance; it always seemed so much more youthful and attractive than she expected. He fixed her now with a firm, knowing look that almost made her squirm.

"You're not helpless, Sakura, even with your powers sealed away. Do not let this incident convince you otherwise."

His fingers released her, and she went back to staring at the wall. Urahara's voice was softer when he continued. "You will tend to your friend, and he will recover."

He finished tending to her wounds in silence, though when she went to leave his store, he waved his fan at her, a smile just visible beneath the shadow of his hat.

"Do not think I am not remembering all that you owe me, Sakura."

She couldn't help but smile at his cheek, though it was strained.

"You're an old bastard, Urahara."

He smiled. "That's what they say."

Renji walked her home in silence before leaving to join the others on patrol. He stared down into her face, looking as if he wanted to say something, before shaking his head and disappearing into the cool night. Sakura, her body buzzing with adrenaline and pain, staggered into her apartment, pulling a bottle of pills from the bags of supplies and downing two of the blue ovals in one dry gulp.

Yumichika was still unconscious when she slipped silently into his room, supplies in hand. Carefully, gently, she removed his kimono and stared down at his ruined side. The others had done a fair job at patching him up but the dressings were already dark with blood. Biting her lower lip in concentration, she peeled back the ruined bandages and gazed critically at the deep wound. It was a long sword slash, deep but with neat edges. Sighing, she pulled a small side table close and covered it with the tools and items she needed.

It took her a long time to stitch up Yumichika's side, and she was still unhappy with the job. She did not want to put permanent stitches in place as she strongly suspected he was bleeding internally and would need to be re-opened when they could finally get him medical treatment, so she had to make do with the less hardy temporary stitches. But she'd patched him up as best she could, covering his side with thick, heavy bandages that were coated with one of Urahara's concoctions. She had faith in these at least.

It was as she was examining the wound on his face that Yumichika stirred, moaning softly as his good eye fluttered open. His gaze roved around the room almost wildly and Sakura wasn't sure he was fully conscious. When she took his hand, however, his eye swivelled towards her face and settled. His lips, now dry and cracked, parted and Sakura hushed him softly.

"Let me get you some water."

She'd come prepared, and reached out to grab a glass from the nearby table, holding it to his lips and helping him lift his head to drink. His silky black hair slipped through her fingers as she supported his head.

He sipped the water, coughed, sipped a little more and then settled back against the pillows, looking pale and feverish. Sweat beaded his brow and his skin was hot to the touch. Sakura dipped a cloth into a bowl of ice water and used it to gently clean the blood from his face, careful to avoid the ragged edges of his wound, before refreshing it and placing it across his forehead.

"Is that better?"

He nodded slightly then winced, his usually delicately handsome face screwing up in pain. Sakura's heart clenched.

"What the hell happened, Yumichika?" Her voice was strained, the words rushed, and she bit her lip, trying to control the rush of emotions that were threatening to overcome her.

His eye closed then reopened and, this time, his gaze seemed a little stronger.

"Will it scar?" One long-fingered hand gestured to his face.

Sakura laughed, though tears sprang to her eyes. She turned her face away.

"As if I'd let that happen." She stood up suddenly. "You need to rest. I'll just be outside. . ."

She stopped at the feel of his hand on her arm. His one good eye stared into her violet depths intently.

"Don't leave."

She knew it pained him to say it.

Careful not to jar his wounded side, Sakura gently slid into bed beside him, lying on her side so that she could watch his face. He flashed a wry smile.

"I always knew I could get you into bed, Sakura."

"As you always say, who could resist your beauty? Right, Yumi?"

"Don't call me that." He muttered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Okay."

She watched him until he fell asleep, and then she stared up at the ceiling until pain and exhaustion lulled her into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke with a start, unsure of where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, memory came rushing back and she turned her head carefully to check on Yumichika. He was still sleeping, his breathing heavy. Gently, she checked his pulse. It was thready but regular enough, for now.

Silently, she slipped from the bed and went into the main room. It was pitch black outside now, and she leant to turn on a small lamp, its light falling across the table that rested before the ratty sofa. On it were two packaged ready-meals, and 4 juice boxes. Ikkaku must have returned sometime whilst she'd been asleep, only to leave for patrol once more.

Sakura dropped onto the sofa, feeling exhausted despite the hours of sleep. Her eyes stared at the boxes of food, left so neatly on the old table, and tears sprang to her eyes.

_Oh, Ikkaku. . ._

She sighed, scrubbing angrily at her face, and cursing herself for her weakness. Yumichika always hated it when she grew emotional. She wasn't sure whether it embarrassed him or whether the show of weakness merely disgusted him, but she'd be damned if she'd let him down now.

She strode purposefully into the bathroom and stripped down. Gingerly, she explored the wound on her side. Urahara had neatly patched up the wound and she knew it would heal quickly. The bleeding had stopped, which was a good sign. Knowing that she couldn't risk a shower lest she get water in the wound, she scrubbed down as best she could with hot water and a cotton cloth, before re-wrapping the bandage on her arm. That wound, at least, was nothing to worry about, and even the pain was duller now.

Somewhat refreshed, and a lot more determined, Sakura pulled back her long white hair into a rough bun, secured it with a strip of cloth, and dressed in tight black leggings and a loose green jumper. Barefoot, she padded back out and into Yumichika's room, surprised to find him awake.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked as she perched carefully on the side of his bed.

"Like hell." His throat sounded raw, and Sakura reached to get him more water. He drank greedily this time, looking drained and weak when he finally settled his head back on the pillows. Silky strands of hair fell into his face, and Sakura brushed them gently aside. He frowned.

"Why are you doing this?"

She blinked, eyes widening in the dim light of the room.

"What?"

"Why are you here, helping me?" He didn't look at her; his eye fixed on a point upon the ceiling.

Realisation dawned.

"Oh, they've locked down the gate. No one is allowed through until they figure out what the Arrancar are up to. And they won't unseal my powers, either, so here we are, making the best of a shitty situation."

Yumichika carried on frowning.

"I know that. I heard."

"Oh." Sakura tilted her head and stared down at her friend. "Then I don't understand. . ."

"I'm speaking plainly, aren't I?" Yumichika snapped, good eye flashing, making Sakura draw back slightly. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because. . . Because you're my friend, Yumichika."

The elegant Shinigami snorted, a sound Sakura had never heard him make before. It was far too unrefined for such a gentleman.

"It's Ikkaku that you truly care for."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak then closed it, her mind racing. She had no idea where Yumichika was going with this, and his words stung, hurting enough to make her angry.

"Goddammit, Ayasegawa! You think I don't care about you? After all the time we've spent together? You think I just follow you around because of Ikkaku? Well, you're a damned fool, and I thought better of you!"

She stood, towering over his prone form, her hands bunched into fists. This was better; this she understood. Anger. _Fighting._

Now Yumichika looked at her directly.

"Do you love him?"

The question was so unexpected that it was like taking the wind out of her sails. Sakura deflated, sitting back down on the bed and looking down at her friend. Even with that livid wound across his face, he was still elegant, still beautiful. It made her chest ache.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you?"

She couldn't read his expression in the dim light, and she didn't have an answer for him. Silence filled the room, broken after a painful stretch of time by a soft sigh from Yumichika.

"It's going to scar, isn't it?" The sudden change of subject once more made her pause. Finally, she rallied.

"I don't know, Yumi."

"I hate it when you call me that." His voice was sullen, sounding enough like his old self that Sakura smiled, forgetting the awkwardness of before.

"You're such a brat."

He didn't respond, turning his face away and staring out of the small window perched high on the wall. Sakura kept forgetting to cover it and through the pale glass they could see the dark night sky and the thin twinkle of stars. In the soft light, Sakura studied her friend's face and knew, suddenly, that he was afraid.

She reached out and gently brushed his cheek before resting her hand on his own.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes." Her voice was soft.

Yumichika didn't look at her, just kept staring at those stars.

"How did you ever join the 11th Division, Takahashi? You're so disgustingly sentimental and weak."

His words hit her like a blow, finding all those little doubts she had about herself and encouraging them to grow. She wanted to strike him; wanted to scream, wanted to run out into the night and find someone to pummel until her rage was burning sharp and white hot and she could free her power and feel that sweet release. She stared down at his pale face, that ugly star, and she really _looked_ at her friend.

Slowly, her shoulders eased and the tension in her body abated. Carefully, she slid into the bed beside him and put one arm around his body. Her face was pressed against his bare shoulder, and when she spoke, her lips brushed his feverishly hot skin.

"I don't care what you say, Yumichika. I am not going anywhere until you're better. You can insult me all you want but it will take more than that to make this 11th Division member run away."

He did not respond. She held on tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Pale sunlight fell across Sakura's face and roused her from her slumber. Glancing briefly at Yumichika, and checking his vitals, she slipped out of the room, satisfied that he was okay for now.

On the sofa, Ikkaku lay fast asleep. Sakura stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching her lover sleep. It was one of the few times she ever saw his face settle into a gentle, peaceful expression. He always had that edge of ferocity to him, that sharp, hard feeling that encircled him like an aura, emanating a challenge to everyone around him. It was probably what she loved most about him. But there was something special in seeing his face soften like this.

Kneeling beside him, she rested a hand gently on his arm, rousing him. Those dark eyes opened and locked on her face. A sleepy, easy grin curled his lips upwards until he remembered about Yumichika and sat up with a start. He was still wearing his Shinigami uniform, and Sakura wondered where he'd left his gigai, though that was the least of her worries right now.

"How is he?" Ikkaku's voice was rough. He rubbed at his face and bald head as if to snap himself awake more rapidly.

Sakura sighed. "He has a fever and I'm pretty sure that he's bleeding internally. I've done all I can."

Ikkaku stood, walking passed Sakura's kneeling form and going to check on his friend. When he returned a few minutes later, his face was stern, and his dark eyes burned with anger, the red marks by his eyes wrinkling slightly as he scowled fiercely.

"It's not enough."

"What?" Sakura frowned up at him.

"It's not enough! You're not doing enough!" He was yelling now, his hands balled into fists. Sakura gaped at him.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm doing everything that I can with the materials available to me!"

Ikkaku strode forwards and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up physically and making her gasp. His eyes bored into her own, searching the violet depths. Up close, in his rage, he looked like a demon, and Sakura shivered.

"Break the seal."

She shook her head, white hair tumbling free of its hold and falling around her face and shoulders.

"I can't. It's not possible."

"Have you even tried?" He snarled, teeth bared.

"What sought of question is that? What the fuck is wrong with you, Ikkaku?"

His grip on her wrist tightened enough to hurt and rage flooded through her. She drew back her free arm to slap him but he was faster than her and stopped the blow easily. Holding onto both wrists now, he stood mere inches from her, breath coming fast with anger.

Rage boiled up inside of her and she thought about how they always came back to this; the fight. She still remembered the first time she'd fought Ikkaku when, for reasons of his own, he'd decided to help her; decided to prove to her that she was stronger than she thought. Standing so close to him now, her body thrumming with the desire to fight, inhaling the scent of him with every breath, Sakura couldn't decide whether she wanted to kiss him more than she longed to hit him.

Taking a step back, disengaging herself from his grip, she took a shaky breath.

"I have tried, Ikkaku, and it is impossible. I am doing the best I can. I'm not a bad medic but what we really need is for the gate to reopen. Were there any signs of the Arrancar last night?"

Some of the fire in Ikkaku's eyes died and he rubbed at his smooth head, looking suddenly tired.

"No, though there was the usual increase in hollow activity."

Sakura nodded. Hollows were attracted to large amounts of spiritual pressure, and followed the Arrancars around like hungry dogs.

"Did Hitsugaya say when the gate should reopen?"

"He doesn't know."

Ikkaku looked back towards the room where Yumichika lay whilst Sakura resisted the urge to rub her sore wrists.

"Hitsugaya wants us to report back to him this morning. We're to discuss further action."

"Oh." Sakura tried to catch Ikkaku's eye but he avoided her gaze. "Well, I'll be here with Yumichika until I hear from you."

"You'll need this." He picked up a small communicator from the tabletop and dropped it into Sakura's hand. "Captain Hitsugaya will alert you as soon as the gate is to reopen."

"Right."

Silence filled the room. Finally, Ikkaku sighed angrily, snatched up his Zanpakuto from where he'd left it leaning against the couch and headed towards the door.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, anything to break the awful tension between them, but then he was gone, the door closing behind him.

For a while she stared at the closed door before squaring her shoulders, pulling her hair back a little savagely, and going to check on Yumichika. He was awake, and fixed a baleful stare on her.

"Are you two ever quiet?"

Sakura forced a smile.

"Lover's quarrel. He's just pissed because you're sick and he's got no one to fight about it."

"He's always had a direct approach to problems." Yumichika's tone was dry.

"Yes, well, someone has to be concerned with the finer details. Like making sure you don't bleed to death." Her voice was rough, and she cursed herself for being so easy to rile but the confrontation with Ikkaku had bothered her, and she didn't feel like dealing with Yumichika's arrogance right now.

As she sorted through the materials she'd need to change Yumichika's bandages, he watched her from his prone position on the bed, lifting one eyebrow in an elegant gesture of amusement.

"Did you expect him to bundle you into his strong, muscular arms and tell you it would all be alright?"

Sakura shot him a glance that could burn through steel. Yumichika shook his head and laughed, though the sound was strained.

"You've never really thought about it, have you?"

"Thought about what?" She asked grumpily, settling on the bed and carefully cutting through his old bandages. Yumichika watched her with his good eye; beads of sweat stood out on his forehead as if talking took a great effort despite his nonchalant attitude.

"How many married Shinigami do you know?"

Sakura's hands paused in their work and she frowned down at her friend.

"What?"

"You heard me, Takahashi. How many do you know?"

"Well, none." She returned to her work, her frown deepening.

"Have you ever wondered why that might be?"

She ignored him, focusing instead on cleaning his wounded side. It had bled during the night and she was worried about how inflamed it was becoming.

"This isn't good." She muttered under her breath. If Yumichika heard, he pretended not to, and carried on with his interrogation.

"How long do you think you and Ikkaku will last?"

Sakura sighed, feeling suddenly weary.

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Doesn't it?" He lifted one elegant arch of an eyebrow once more. "You care about him, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. I . . ." She stopped, glared angrily at Yumichika. "And how long do _you_ think you'll be with him? You're his oldest friend, right?"

Yumichika probably would have shrugged if he weren't in so much pain. Instead, he settled for a brief headshake, sending his inky hair splaying out across the pillow.

"Until one of us dies in battle. That's the fate of all Shinigami."

"And you don't think I know that?" She finished dealing with his injuries and looked him in the eye now.

"I don't think you've ever really thought through what it means to love another warrior, no."

She looked away. "Who said anything about love? Ikkaku is a welcome distraction."

Yumichika laughed now, and it sounded so close to his usual arrogant self that Sakura looked at him sharply.

"You can't fool me, little Sakura. I've known you for too long now."

She stood abruptly.

"Are you hungry?"

He smiled wryly.

"Oh, have I upset you?"

Sakura smoothed down her clothes primly, her voice stiff.

"Not at all. I just want to know whether you're up to breakfast or not?"

"No, then."

"Fine. I'll let you rest. I'll be right outside if you need me."

She stepped out quickly, leaving the door ajar so she could hear him if he called out. Going to the kitchen, Sakura poured herself a glass of water and drank it down, before staring out of the window. What the hell was that about? She mused, watching a small bird as it landed on the fence outside. First Ikkaku, and now all these strange questions from Yumichika. She shook her head.

Usually, she'd practice kido or her sword fighting, but her wounded side ached too much for that to be a possibility today. Instead, she went back to the living-room and sat crossed legged on the floor, intending to meditate. She needed a way to centre herself. Someone had to be calm around here.

Breathing deeply, Sakura tried to settle into her usual, familiar meditation technique but Yumichika's words kept racing around her brain. _Had _she thought about the future? Honestly, she hadn't. The physical relationship with Ikkaku had been a welcome surprise, and she'd purposefully avoided thinking too critically about it. It wasn't just that she didn't know exactly how she felt about it him, but that too much had happened to her in a mere short year for her to be thinking far ahead. She was happy with her life; the routine, the fighting, the sparring, the day-to-day comings and going of Sereitei. She liked getting drunk with Rangiku Matsumoto, winding up the men, and falling into bed at night, sometimes next to Ikkaku.

Had she assumed it would last? She'd grown up in the human world and, although her upbringing had by no means been normal, had she assimilated the idea that she'd one day find someone she desired to settle down with? Because of her background, and her abilities, she'd spent her whole life almost entirely alone. Learning to be around people again, to trust them, had been a hard lesson, but once those walls were broken down, she'd taken to the idea of a family, of friends, maybe even of love.

She still remembered how she'd felt when she'd lived at the Urahara Shop, and had begun to spend time with Renji Abarai. With his long, crimson hair, black tribal tattoos that covered his torso and face, and his fierce, goofy smile, he had been the most attractive man she'd ever encountered. When she'd learned that beneath his brusque exterior was a man loyal to the core, she'd taken to him. Her heart had beat faster whenever he was close to her, and for the first time in a long while, she'd thought about opening up to someone. It had hurt when she'd realised that his interest was purely platonic, and that his true loyalty (and heart) would always lie elsewhere. But she'd been happy just to remain friends.

When Ikkaku had shown interest in her, had she responded because of the sting left by Renji's disinterest? She thought it unlikely. Ikkaku had opened up a whole new world to her; one filled with the thrill of battle. He fought like a demon, and he made love like one, too. Being around him made her feel vibrant and alive. But she knew she would never be the same as him; never embrace the fight quite as much; never be truly fearless. She knew that she was more careful, more steady, emotional. She had ties to so many people now; her father, Urahara, her friends, Ichigo and the other high schoolers who had helped her at great personal risk. All Ikkaku concerned himself with (if you could be said to care about anything other than fighting) was Yumichika, and Captain Zeraki. And now her.

Sakura opened her eyes, abandoning her meditation, and stared at her interlocked hands. Did she want their relationship to continue? Did she expect things to change? She didn't know.

Dragging herself to her feet with a weary sigh, she went to make something to eat, hoping it would distract her from her worries. Afterwards, she curled up on the sofa and slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind racing.


	8. Chapter 8

She awoke to the sound of Yumichika calling out, and shot out of sleep and up from the sofa in one move. She was by his side in an instant.

He was dripping with sweat and shivering violently. When she touched his skin, it was burning hot. Tendrils of his dark hair were stuck to his forehead, and he was muttering under his breath, though his eyes were squeezed shut. Sometimes he'd yell out, and that was what had awakened her.

She ran to the kitchen, throwing open the small freezer she kept by the sink and dumping all the ice cubes into a bowl, which she then filled with cold water. She threw some cotton cloths into the mix and rushed back to Yumichika's room, switching on the nearest lamp. Wringing out a cloth, she wiped it gently across his forehead. He whimpered and his eyes opened; the wounded right eye was badly swollen and barely visible beneath the puffy, bruised lid.

"Yumichika? Can you hear me?" She leant over him, running the cold cloth over his face gently. He blinked but didn't respond. His good eye was glassy and staring over her shoulder, unseeing. She cursed beneath her breath.

"Listen, Yumichika, I'm going to have to move you into a sitting position so that I can wipe you down. The cold water will help lower your temperature."

He didn't respond, as she'd expected, so she slipped her arms around him without another word and eased him into a sitting position, resting his body against hers so she could leave an arm free to rub the cold cloth over his body. Despite his lean frame, he was surprisingly heavy, and the wound in her own side throbbed painfully as she tried to support him. His head flopped down onto her shoulder, his mouth close enough to her ear that his laboured breathing sounded like a locomotive. Carefully, quickly, she wetted the cloth with ice water and wiped it down his back. Unsurprisingly, his shivers increased, and he moaned softly.

"I know, I know." She murmured, anxiety tightening her chest. "But I have to get your temperature down. I'm sorry, Yumi."

She continued to wipe him down, almost expecting the cold water to sizzle as it touched his skin. He was so hot that she was sweating just from being so close to him. When his back and sides were dripping lightly with water, she gently lowered him back and wiped his chest and stomach. When she had finished, she collected the other cloth from the bowl, wrung it out almost entirely, and then placed it gently on his forehead. She pulled back the bed-sheets so that he was entirely exposed, only his legs covered in what was left of his Shinigami uniform.

Rummaging through one of the bags Urahara had given to her, Sakura removed a bottle of pills that should help with the fever and sat on the bed. She shook Yumichika's shoulder gently, trying to wake him.

"Yumi? Yumi, can you hear me? Wake up."

His eyelids fluttered and then he was looking at her, and this time she knew he could hear her.

"Hey, you." Her voice was soft. "I need you to take some pills now, okay? They'll help with the fever." He nodded, his teeth chattering so hard from the shivering that he couldn't speak. Carefully, Sakura placed the pills in his mouth, lifting his head with one hand whilst holding the glass of water to his lips with the other. He took some water, swallowed painfully, coughed, sipped the water again and fell back, eyes closing.

Sakura stared down at him, unsure of what to do now that she had exhausted all her options. She knew the medicine would help but this fever could only mean that his wound was infected. There was nothing she could do about that, right now. She was forced merely to treat his symptoms as best she could. As she watched him, shivering on the bed, looking so much thinner and smaller than she remembered him, fear gripped her. What if he died, here in this grubby apartment in the human world? It wasn't a death fit for such a man.

Sitting back on the bed, she took his hand in her own and watched him in silence until his shivers subsided. Sometimes he'd wake, and she'd offer him water, then he'd return to his feverish sleep. Only when his body had cooled enough did she cover him once more in a thin sheet. He was paler than ever and the scar on his face stood out garishly.

Sakura looked out the window and realised it was growing dark once more. She realised with a jolt that an entire day had passed. Looking down at Yumichika, she wondered how much longer he could hold on. As if sensing her gaze, he stirred and his eyes opened. The pale blue depths fixed on her face.

"Sakura." His voice was soft, all traces of its usual arrogance and pride totally absent.

She swallowed, leaning over him.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Not so hot, anyway."

"Yeah, your fever finally dropped a few hours ago. You've been sleeping all day."

"Where's Ikkaku?"

Sakura frowned. "I don't really know. I think Hitsugaya has him doing something. Or he could be sulking. You know what he's like when he can't just fight his problems away."

Yumichika tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I've known him for so long, and he hasn't changed at all."

Sakura smiled a little wanly. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both."

She chuckled softly, and brushed a strand of damp hair from off his face. He grimaced.

"How do I look? It's bad isn't it?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "You're sick. What does it matter?"

"It matters to me." His voice was dull but Sakura looked at him sharply.

"You really _are_ a narcissist, Ayasegawa. What does beauty matter now?"

"Beauty always matters." His gaze had drifted to the window but he looked up into her face now, oddly intent.

"You're beautiful." He almost whispered the words, but she heard them and stiffened slightly.

"I don't. . Thank you." She rallied. "No match for you, of course."

He didn't respond to her gentle joking, only continued to stare at her with an expression so intent and serious that it made her uncomfortable.

"You should be proud of your beauty, Sakura."

"What does it matter?" Exasperation laced her words.

"How could beauty not matter in a world filled with such ugliness?"

Sakura stared down at her friend in shock. He'd always been so brusque, so dripping with arrogance and condescension. His narcissism was a joke amongst the squad. Everyone knew he took himself too seriously, and yet here he was, lying here, possibly dying, and he comes out with something like _that?_

Sakura shook herself mentally and this time her smile was real.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Ahh, now that was more like the Yumichika she knew.

His handsome faced creased in a pained grimace, and Sakura leaned over him.

"Are you okay?"

"I think," his breathing was laboured, "I think I'm going to sleep for a while." His eyes slid closed and he seemed to slump back into the pillow. She shook him gently but he was clearly unconscious.

Worried, scared, she went into the other room, picked up the headset Ikkaku had left her, slipped it on and then settled into the chair beside Yumichika's bed.

"You'd better call soon, Ikkaku." She muttered beneath her breath, before staring out the window at the night sky.

Hours passed. Sakura continued her vigil in Yumichika's room, her eyes staring unseeing out of the window; only Yumichika's laboured breathing and the hum of nocturnal insects breaking the silence.

Her headset crackled just as the door to the apartment banged open. Captain Hitsugaya's calm voice filled her head.

"Madarame is on his way to collect you and Ayasegawa. The gate is open. You're cleared to return to Soul Society."

"Thank you, sir!"

Sakura jumped up just as Ikkaku rushed into the room, picking up Yumichika as if the man weighed nothing. His head rolled back and he was limp in Ikkaku's grip. Sakura pressed a hand to his forehead and cursed under her breath.

"His fever's back. We have to be quick."

Ikkaku nodded and disappeared in a blur. Unable to flash-step with her powers sealed, Sakura ran as fast as she could for the gate. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were both waiting for them. Their expressions were sombre in the low light.

As the gate to Soul Society appeared before them and began to open, Ikkaku stepped forwards but Hitsugaya laid a firm hand on the larger man's arm.

"Give him to Sakura. You must remain here."

Ikkaku glared down at the petite Captain and for one awful moment, Sakura was convinced he was going to hit him. Instead, he nodded stiffly and shook his wounded friend.

"Hey! Yumichika! Wake up. I need you to stand, you lazy ass."

Yumichika stirred, and when Ikkaku lowered his feet to the ground, he managed to stay upright. Sakura quickly grabbed one of his arms and laced it around her shoulders, supporting his weight as best she could. He leaned heavily on her, his breath ragged, his body wrecked with tremors. She was so intent on getting him home, on getting him treatment, that she stepped into the gate with him without a word of thanks to the others, or even a backwards glance.

The world flashed white and was filled with the dizzy sensation of impossible speed, and then she was standing on the green grass of one of Sereitei's many courtyards. Squad 4, who she had expected to be waiting for them, were no where in sight.

She tapped her head communicator and barked into it.

"This is Takahashi. Where the hell is Squad 4?"

"On their way." A cool voice intoned.

"I have a wounded man here, dammit! You should already be here!"

The device fell silent and she cursed under her breath before lowering Yumichika carefully to the ground. He was barely moving at all now and looked so frail that, with his delicate features and pale skin, he appeared almost skeletal. Sakura cursed again and tapped her headset.

"Father? Are you there?"

When Captain Ukitake's voice flooded into her earpiece, Sakura felt a wave of relief rush through her.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. Listen, I need my seal lifted. Right now."

There was a pause.

"It's done."

An odd sensation filled Sakura's body, as if tight bonds had wrapped around her suddenly only to release in one sweet instant. She felt light, free, _strong._ Dropping to her knees beside her friend on the grass, she concentrated, eyes closing. She thought about all her confusion in the past few days; all the uncertainty, fear, anger, impotent rage. She focused it all until it was a burning white hot glow in her chest and that familiar sense of expansion and pressure grew inside her. She steadied herself, resting her hands on either side of Yumichika's infected wound, and focusing on letting her power flow down her arms like water; imagining it pooling into her fingertips. A gentle glow surrounded her hands and slowly grew to encompass Yumichika's wound.

His breathing steadied whilst hers grew ragged and uneven. The red, puckered, ruined flesh began to seal together, smoothing down into even, unmarred skin. When she removed her hands from his body, a fine tremor in her muscles made her entire body tremble. Panting gently, she considered the wounds on his face before resting one hand gently above them.

She concentrated, but nothing happened. Frustrated, her eyes snapped open, only to see a small group of Squad 4 Shinigami rushing towards them with stretchers. One of them, smaller than the others, ran up to her, eyes wide and concerned.

"Miss Takahashi!" Hanataro Yamada, a familiar face, hovered over her. "Let us take over now. You should rest."

Sakura waved him off tiredly. "You know I can handle this Hanataro." But even as she spoke, she swayed off-balance, her movements sluggish, and did not try to stop the other Shinigami who carefully and efficiently moved Yumichika onto a stretcher before whisking him away to the Squad 4 headquarters.

Sakura watched them go, frowning. Hanataro took her arm hesitantly.

"Come with me, Miss Sakura."

"It's just 'Sakura', Hana. How long have I known you?" She muttered, getting to her feet and swaying slightly. "I want to go with Yumichika. Make sure he's okay."

Hanataro's pleasant face creased with concern.

"Let us carry you." He gestured to a group of squad members who had stayed behind and were watching her with wary expressions. She scowled at them.

"I can walk." She strode forwards, only to have her legs give beneath her. Blinking dumbly, she knelt on the ground and chuckled softly. "Or maybe not."

She probably would have attempted to rise a second time if Captain Ukitake had not chosen that moment to flash-step to her vicinity and lift her easily. She opened her mouth to protest but then they were moving, and her father's arms were so warm and familiar that exhaustion overcame her and sleep won out.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sakura finally awoke, her eyes slowly opening, feeling heavy, she was met with the sight of a familiar ceiling. She was in her father's house, in the room he'd set aside for her. She frowned, trying to remember how she had gotten here, before memory returned and she thought of Yumichika.

She tried to sit up but her body rebelled, and she groaned as pain flooded her body.

"Ahh, you're awake."

Her eyes swivelled towards the voice. In a chair a little distance from her bed sat her father, a book held between his long-fingered hands. He leaned towards her, long white hair, so much like her own, falling over his right shoulder.

"You overexherted yourself, Sakura."

She shook her head. "I don't see how. I. ." She stopped, frowning. "It has something to do with the seal, right?"

Ukitake nodded. "It takes a while for a Shinigami's full powers to return after a seal has been lifted, and considering you are injured, it took all your strength to heal Ayasegawa."

Sakura's eyes flashed. "He's better then?"

Ukitake smiled. "Mostly. Hanataro told me that if not for your administrations in the human world, he surely would have died."

Sakura stared up at the ceiling, letting her father's word sink in. Relief flooded through her, and suddenly she felt tired, so tired. Her limbs seemed heavy and every part of her ached. Her eyes began to close and she struggled against the pull of sleep, wanting to see Yumichika for herself.

A cool hand laid against her cheek.

"Don't fight it, Sakura. You need to sleep."

"I know, but. . Yumichika." She murmured, trying to focus on her father's face but finding it unusually difficult.

"He'll still be here when you awake."

With those words echoing inside her head, Sakura fell asleep.

By the time she roused again, the day had been and gone. Crickets hummed out in the darkness and Sakura opened her eyes to the night. Her limbs still ached but her head felt cleared. She glanced around the familiar room, her eyes falling once more upon the chair by her beside and the silhouette of a man.

"Father, you're still here." She murmured. The figure leant forwards into the pale moonlight that shone through the nearby window. The cool beams lit the face of Yumichika.

"Yumi," Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she pushed herself to a sitting position. One hand raised unconsciously to the scar at the base of her throat as she gazed at her friend, her mind seemingly unable to believe he was really there. He stood, coming to perch on the side of her bed and smiled at her.

Sakura's eyes roved his face. There was colour in his cheeks now, and the clean scent of shampoo hit her nostrils. His usual eye adornments were back in place, and the livid scar was gone. She leaned forwards, one hand rising to touch the smooth skin of his face. There was the merest trace of a silvery line visible; the lingering memory of the wound.

"It didn't scar." She whispered softly.

"No. Thanks to you."

Sakura shook her head, loose hair tumbling down her back and pooling on the bed behind her.

"I couldn't heal your face, Yumi. I tried but. ."

"You overexherted yourself. They told me. They also told me I would have died if it weren't for your care."

Sakura gazed into her friend's eyes in the dim light.

"It occurred to me that on that first night after you were wounded, when you asked me why I was helping you, that maybe you were trying to tell me that you wanted to die in battle."

She couldn't read his expression in the darkness but pushed on.

"Is that what you wanted, Yumichika? Do you resent that I helped you?"

Warm fingers slid over hers and squeezed gently.

"A friend once told me that a man should plan to die in battle but consider himself lucky should he walk away."

Sakura smiled, reaching over to a nearby table to switch on a lamp. She gazed at her friend in the light, and her smile widened.

"Wow, you look really good."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "And you look like a mess, Takahashi."

She opened her mouth to protest indignantly but Yumichika rose, moving behind her on the bed and reached for her hair. She quieted as his fingers moved through her long locks, smoothing out the tangles. He started braiding the mass of hair and Sakura sat quietly, enjoying the familiar sensation. Her eyes closed and she listened to the insects humming in the night.

Warm lips pressed to the elegant curve of her shoulder before moving in gentle kisses up her neck. Her eyes opened sharply as she sucked in a breath, her body responding with a rush of warmth as her heart began to pound. She turned to face Yumichika, her violet eyes wide, confusion in their depths.

"Yumi, what are you doing?"

His hands cupped her cheeks and she gazed into his face, the gentle glow of the lamp making his pale skin seem luminous. He was strikingly handsome and, for a second, it took her breath away. His fingers slid up into her hair and she shivered, eyes closing. She felt him lean closer, her heart rate picking up, and then his hot breath was on her face, making her lips tingle. He closed the gap between them, his lips pressing against her own, so gentle and searching that her own lips parted in response. It was nothing like the kisses she shared with Ikkaku; there was none of the violence, the desperate need, just sweetness and softness and an ache in her chest that made her yearn for more.

When he pulled away, Sakura's skin was flushed. His eyes roved her face and then he was leaning into her once again, his arms moving to embrace her. This kiss was even sweeter than the first, building in intensity, his lips and body pressing tighter against her own. Slowly, his lips still on hers, Yumichika leaned into her until he was guiding her backwards onto the bed. This was enough to make Sakura come back to herself, and she broke the kiss with a small gasp, pushing him back.

"Yumi." She placed a gentle hand on his chest. "What are you doing?"

Gently, he brushed a stray strand of pale hair from off her forehead before cupping her cheek once more.

"Sakura, little Sakura, if I could love anyone, I would love you."

She gazed at her friend in shock, her mind playing over his words. It wasn't really a confession of love, was it? What was he really trying to say?

Her eyes wide and confused, Sakura removed Yumichika's hand from off her cheek and straightened her clothes.

"Yumi, you don't really love me. I think," She took a breath, "I think you're just confusing gratitude and friendship with something more."

He stared at her with lidded eyes, looking regal and breathtakingly beautiful in the soft light.

"Do you love Ikkaku?"

Sakura blinked and looked away, gazing down at her hands.

"I. . .I want to. I don't know. It's hard for me, because of everything."

She gestured helplessly with her hands, trying to convey with a simple gesture the complication and nuances of her past experiences. Yumichika seemed to understand, though, nodding slowly before gazing out the window. The lamplight made his eyes glitter darkly, and Sakura thought that he'd never looked so cold and haughty. He looked back at her, and she felt pinned by his gaze.

"If Ikkaku loves anything other than fighting, I know that it is you."

Her breath left her, and Sakura felt unable to do anything than stare at her friend. He stood up and strode towards the door. Sakura scrambled after him, grabbing a robe on the way out the door and wrapping it around her.

"Yumichika! Wait!"

She caught his arm as he stepped out into the courtyard, the nearby pond flashing like glass in the moonlight, the trees casting heavy shadows across the grass. He turned to her, stepping close, and she lost her breath once more, gazing into his pale face.

"I. ." She didn't know what to say.

"Sakura?" A male voice called out from the darkness at the side of the building, and Sakura's head snapped around.

"Ikkaku?" She stepped away from Yumichika hurriedly, watching with surprise as Ikkaku strode towards them. As he stopped before them, he took in the presence of his oldest friend before slapping him heartily on the back and grinning his fierce little grin.

"Good to see you up and about, you lazy ass!"

Yumichika flashed a small smile before sniffing regally.

"You're so uncouth, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku's grin widened, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"At least you're back to normal. Sakura," He turned to her now, his face in shadows. She could still see his eyes, though, and they were filled with uncomplicated emotion. He embraced her, muscular arms fitting easily around her, his body hard and strong against her own. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder and, when he kissed her, it was fierce and breathtaking and wild.

When he pulled away, Sakura's eyes went over his shoulder to Yumichika, who watched them silently from the shadow of a nearby tree. Sakura caught his eyes briefly before looking away. She turned into Ikkaku's embrace once more.

_Finis_.


End file.
